The Lab's Counter
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: [Slash MacDanny]... Some tests, some words... [Some interesting sumary?... bah, read it, meaby you like it]


_Disclaimer:_ well, Mac isn't mine. Danny isn't mine, the Crime Lab isn't mine… What _are_ mine are this pretty computer and this geek brain… So…  
_A/N:_ (In response to a Challenge) Well… English isn't my mamma's talking, but I like it and I use it… But I'm quite a silly so _Lulita_ is saving me from myself while she's doing the beta-reading.  
_Non chapter related. First slash, I can't beliveI did it:)  
__To:_ uhm, Andry because she makes methe best challenges. To Logan, 'cause he's another freak!...  
(To Paly and Lau... wonder if they're gonna read it and murder me, slowly and painfull...)

* * *

_**The Lab's Counter**_

Work with Mac. Spend the night side by side with Mac. Share a room with soft light and total silence with Mac. Take a cup of coffee to rest the brain with Mac. Uhm… And he was wondering why he loves this job that much.  
Danny smiled to his own reflect in the mirror, it seemed like it was going to be a slow night at the Crime Lab and he was calmly picking a t-shirt. And somehow his thoughts were drifted to Mac… well, honestly, his thoughts were _always_ drifted to Mac. Why?... It must be fault of the green eyes, the little smile, the charming intellect, the so-well-hide hot body that… "_Stop right there, Messer"_ his own mind warned him.  
Beep – Beep – Beep his bipper started to claim his attention.  
"To the hell with the slow night" he said to the room when he read the code in the crystal-wall.  
))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Danny…" a voice was behind him.  
"Mac?" he turned slowly to see Mac standing between the DNA table and himself… _"How in hell he has gotten there!"_ Danny's head was screaming.  
"Get anything from the test?" Mac casually asked  
"Uhm… no yet, 'till waitin' " Danny noticed that to get the tube that he needed, he had to pass _through_ Mac.  
"Could you… uhm… move a bit?" Danny was nervous.  
"No"  
"What!" Danny's mind and Danny himself screamed.  
"I'm not moving"  
"Yeah, I think I get that… uhuh, then how I reach the blood tube?"  
"Use your imagination, Danny"  
Danny's body was close enough to feel Mac's heart beating and Mac's breathing coming and going… Maybe if he put his hand around Mac's waist… _"Sure, next thing would be to pin him down against the counter?" _his own mind was testing him.  
"Got any ideas, Danny?" this time Mac's voice was whispering almost seductively… What make Danny rethought his first idea.  
The next thing that happens was actually surreal to Danny. His own hand had slide softly into Mac's side, to take the tube _"Just to take the fuckin' tube"_. And suddenly Danny found himself involving Mac's waist and pulling him to his body. And, more surprising was when he found in Mac an answer to his embrace… and to his kiss.  
"_Now the 'pin-him-down-thing' doesn't sound bad at all" _his mind, again. Danny, still lost in Mac's soft and sweets lips, listened that and was going to do it when…

"Danny! At least did you hear one word of what I said!"  
"uhuh" was is only answer. Mac was standing in front of him, in a not really nice way. There were non kiss. No Mac's hand in his back. No… nothing.  
"Is the third times this week I found you daydreaming in the lab"  
Danny thought about answering Mac that it was technically _his_  
–Mac's- fault, but using the last of his common sense Danny kept his mouth shout.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Ehm… Just… just… nothing. Need to catch some sleep, 'thought" was Danny's awkward response.  
"Yes you do" Mac's attitude relaxes a bit "Now about the test… get anything from it?"  
A smile appears at Danny's face, remembering to what, in his own little word, that questing has lead to.  
"Uhm… something you want to share with me Danny?"  
"_That I deeply love you and I totally want you right here, right now..." _Danny smile at the thought he knew never would come out of his mouth.  
"Danny… I lost you again?"  
"Yeah, but like always, you got me back"  
A soft silly smile ground in Danny's lips, and that one was passed to Mac's.

* * *

It's a first try... 'must do a second?...  
Thanks for Read... now do the other R, review :p 


End file.
